1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a product-selling-data processing apparatus, comprising an optical scanner, for reading a bar code attached on a product to perform a predetermined process with regard to the product according to a product information recorded in the apparatus and corresponding to the read bar code.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic cash register is most widely known as a product-selling-data processing apparatus. The optical scanners used in conventional electronic cash registers are divided into two categories: the fixed type and the handy type.
FIG. 1 schematically shows an electronic cash register combined with a fixed type optical scanner. Electronic cash register 18, in which display panel 10, receipt printer 12, and enter keys 14 are mounted and cash drawer 16 is combined, is placed on table 20 having a predetermined height, and a pair of counters 22 are arranged at a side of table 20. Each counter 22 has the horizontal top surface a height of which is a little lower than the height of the waist of the average-height adult. A fixed type optical scanner 24 is provided between counters 22. The scanner has on the top surface at the center thereof a bar code reading window 26 directed upwards.
Such electronic cash register 18 combined with fixed type optical scanner 24 are used in a relatively large-scale supermarket. Products or commodities sold in such supermarket have different shapes from each other but the sizes thereof are such that they can be put into a shopping basket provided in the supermarket. The weight of each commodity or product is such that the cashiers, mostly women, can handle them relatively easily with one hand. Therefore, the cashier can perform all the steps related to the sale of all commodities or products by picking up commodities or products one after another with one hand from a shopping basket which is placed on one end portion of the top surface of counter, 22, moving a commodity or a product to cross over the fixed type optical scanner 24 which reads the bar code, on the commodity or the product. The product is to moved over bar code reading window 26 of optical scanner 24, and is then put into another basket which is placed on the other end portion of the top surface of counter 22.
Electronic cash register 18 combined with fixed type optical scanner 24 is suitable for quickly processing sales of a large number of commodities or products which are relatively small size and weight. However, such a cash register is not suitable, for processing the sale of commodities or products that are either too heavy or too large for the cashier to hold without using both hands. In handling commodities or products that the cashier cannot move to cross over the bar code reading window 26 of fixed type optical scanner 24 without using holding by both hands, the efficiency of sales processing by using fixed type optical scanner 24 is low and the cashier tends to become tired. Electronic cash register 18 combined with fixed type optical scanner 24 requires a relatively large floor space for installation.
Electronic cash register 18 combined with handy type optical scanner as shown in FIG. 2, is used when floor space for installing the electronic, cash register is small and, when some of the commodities or products are of such weight and size that the cashier can handle them with one hand and speed is not a critical factor, or when the processing of sales of commodities or products of large weight and sizes as described must be done. Handy type scanner 28 is connected by cable 30 to electronic cash register 18.
The disadvantage of electronic cash register 18 combined with handy type optical scanner 28 is that it is difficult for the cashier to carry out in a short time the processing of sales of commodities or products of such weight and size that can be held with hand. Because the cashier, holding the handy type optical scanner in one hand, has to hold a commodity or a product in the other hand, and has to bring optical scanner 28 close to the commodity or product held by the other hand or bring the commodity or product on the other hand close to the optical scanner 24. In other words, the cashier has to use both hands in the processing of a each sale of large number of commodities or products.
Japanese Utility Model Disclosure No. 59-126346 by the same applicant as in this patent application discloses a handy-type-optical-scanner holding member for detachably holding the handy type optical scanner, provided on an inner side edge of a counter arranged in the side of an electronic cash register combined with a handy type optical scanner. However, since in this case the handy type optical scanner is held in a bare state by the holding member, the cashier is liable to cause a commodity or a product to collide with the handy type optical scanner when she or he holds the commodity or product by one hand and passes it in front of the bar code read window of the handy type optical scanner supported by the above-mentioned holding member. Such a collision can damage the commodity or product, or the handy type optical scanner, can deforms the holding member and deteriorate the bar code reading ability of the handy type optical scanner. The special attention needed to avoid such a collision lowers the cashier's sales processing ability.